4Eyes
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: Drarry. Draco bothers Harry as usual with interesting results.


Hey guys! I know I've been gone a while. Here's a new story for you guys! It's Harry Potter this time around and takes place in first year.

It's based off of this picture (without spaces and parentheses):

(Ht) (tp:) (/) cremebunny (.deviantart.) (com/art/) (Chibi-Drarry-Not-funny-347954516)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not affiliated with the owners or making money off of this work. It is purely for the amusement of myself and others.

Enjoy!

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

It was a nice day, Harry mused. Classes were done for the day so the dark haired boy had sought out his favorite tree in the courtyard and had settled beneath it with his charms book in his lap. The twins had dragged Ron off somewhere to no doubt cause a bit of trouble and Hermione was in the library. He'd thought about joining her but the weather was so nice he thought it would be a shame to waste it.

"Well look who it is." Well, there went his nice day. Harry tried to ignore the blond that appeared in front of him but the other didn't seem to plan on leaving him alone anytime soon. "I don't see why you bother even doing the homework, Potter. Leaving it blank would save the professors the trouble of actually having to check it before failing you." Harry frowned and flipped a page of his charms book. "Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me, Malfoy? Or is your life really that dull?" He heard Malfoy make a small noise of anger in the back of his throat. "I don't see why you keep your books at all, Potter. You're just going to fail anyways. You should just return your books now. That redheaded friend of yours could certainly use the money."

'Of course, change the subject. And toss an insult at Ron while you're at it. Typical Malfoy move.' Harry bit back a response. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get to him. It was a beautiful day and no blond git was going to ruin that. Of course, the Slytherin didn't seem satisfied at all with this lack of acknowledgement. "What's the matter? Did I say that a bit too fast for you, Potter?"

"Where's your usual entourage?" Harry muttered trying to focus on his homework. The blond tucked his arms behind his back. "The idiots got themselves in thrown in detention." He snickered. Harry scoffed. _'No doubt doing something you put them up too.' _He thought. "And where's the rest of your motley little crew?" Malfoy drawled. "Off cavorting somewhere or have they finally realized how bothersome you are and ditched you?" Harry gripped his book tightly. "I'm allowed to be alone, Malfoy. Not that it is any of your business." Malfoy snickered again. "No need to get touchy, Potter. Never took you for the jealous type. Have a thing for the Granger girl do you?" A leer crossed the blonde's face. "Or maybe it's Weasley you've got your eyes on?"

Harry stood abruptly, his book tumbling from his lap onto the grass. However, he didn't really notice how close Malfoy had been standing to him. His sudden movement toppled the blond. Malfoy's arms flailed and his hand seized Harry's robe in an attempt to right himself. Harry's palms smacked the grass and he just barely managed to stop their faces from smacking together, his glasses skewing on his face. Malfoy had caught himself on his elbows and was staring up at Harry with wide eyes. Very pretty wide eyes.

'_Okay. I did not just think that.'_ Harry brushed a couple of strands from his mussed hair out of his face. "Uh…s-sorry." Harry quickly got to his feet. He fidgeted for a moment then offered his hand to the other boy. Malfoy stared briefly but got to his feet on his own. Harry looked around awkwardly as he dropped his hand. Suddenly realizing his lopsided vision, he reached up to fix them but his fingers met air just as everything went blurry. "H-hey!" he sputtered reaching for the blond holding his glasses. Malfoy just took a step back though and lifted the spectacles a bit to examine them.

"I always wondered why you wore these horrid things. So just how blind are you, Potter?" Harry tried to swipe them again but the Slytherin avoided him. Harry's vision wasn't so blind that he was helpless but he certainly would have preferred to have his glasses, especially when dealing with Malfoy. He frowned and squeezed his hands into fists. "Okay, Malfoy, you've had your fun, now give them back!"

A look of curiosity crossed the blonde's face suddenly. Hesitantly, he raised the glasses to his own face and perched them there. Harry's anger faded slightly. Malfoy looked pretty cute with glasses. "Bloody hell, Potter these things are hard to see with!" And the cute was gone. Harry reached for him again but Malfoy skipped back slightly, smirking. "What's the matter, Potter? Can't see?" The Gryffindor made a mad grab for the boy, managing seize the edge of his robe and yanking hard. Malfoy yelped and stumbled forward. Harry managed to brace for the fall and stay on his feet this time and caught the blond in his arms.

And the cuteness was back. Harry's glasses had fallen askew on Malfoy's face and a few strands of blond hair had come loose from his normal slicked-back style, giving him a disheveled look. Harry stared at him. It was rare to catch Malfoy with his guard down. The blond looked too surprised to bother trying to hide it. Harry himself didn't entirely know what to do either but part of him was definitely thankful that there were no other students around. The last thing he needed was someone seeing this.

Malfoy suddenly seemed to come back to his senses because a heavy blush spread across his face and he shoved Harry away, making him trip back and fall onto the ground. "Hey!" He started but was cut off when an object struck him in the head and landed in his lap. He fumble with his glasses momentarily but finally managed to get them on. He looked up in time to watch the blonde disappear into the halls of Hogwarts. Harry sat there a while in silence before sitting back on his elbows.

"Well that was interesting."


End file.
